Our Contract
by Anna Clover
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat terkontrol. Sesakit apapun, seperih apapun, aku tak dapat menahan diriku yang semakin mencintai dirimu. Untuk sekarang, hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan olehku. #chapter 4 updated : An unromantic First Date
1. 1 : The Contract We Made

a Naruto Fanfiction

Presented By Anna Fuuki

**OUR CONTRACT**

Pairing : Sakura and Sasuke

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt Comfort

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alternative Universe, Typo

.

Summary :

Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang senang _bermain_.

Tidak tahan lagi, ia pun meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi… pacar kontak nya.

Mampukah mereka bertahan dengan kontrak yang diciptakan atas nama cinta? Dan mampukah mereka kembali terbangun dari mimpi ketika kontrak itu harus diakhiri?

.

.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

_Chapter 1_

_~The Contract We Made~_

.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya kaku. Sungguh, sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah terlalu sering melanggar janji. Sudah tak terhitung janji dari Sakura yang telah dilanggar oleh Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat Sakura sendiri.

Kini, Ino telah memijakkan kakinya dihadapan Sakura. Memohon permintaan maaf dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lurus-lurus, "aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura," ujar Ino menampakkan wajah memelasnya yang dilapisi dengan _make up_ natural, "Sai minta ditemani lagi," sambungnya lembut.

"Heeh! Selalu Sai, memang susah jadi orang pacaran," Sakura menyentil ringan dahi sahabat nya itu, membuat Ino tersenyum jahil atas tindakannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, makanya carilah pacar, Sakura. Asyik juga asal kau tahu," sahut Ino. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya yang tadi menyatu menuju puncak kepala Sakura, membuat gerakan pelan disekitarnya.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, dan Ino menyadari itu. Niat nya Ino hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura, tapi kini Ino malah ingin lanjut menggodanya dengan ocehan sendiri, "seperti nya Sasuke si pria beruntung itu akan segera mendapatkan sahabatku," Ino menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas diatas sana dengan sesekali melirik reaksi Sakura, dan dapat! Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Tahan, Ino, bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang dengar?" Sakura menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada bibir Ino, "aku bisa gawat!"

"Tidak akan ada yang dengar Sakura, tidak perlu seperti itu," ujar Ino dengan sedikit cekikikan, "kapan kau mau mengutarakannya?" lanjut Ino ingin tahu.

"Se…secepatnya," jawab Sakura lancang.

"Itu kata-kata yang sudah kudengar berpuluh-puluh kali, dari tiga tahun yang lalu kurasa," Ino pura-pura berfikir dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, "dan tak pernah dilaksanakan karena orang nya sendiri terlalu malu untuk mengutarakan," dan DORR, Sakura kena telak.

"Kali ini, aku benar-benar akan mengutarakannya, dan akan membuatnya menerimaku!" Sakura menegaskan suaranya, membuat Ino tersenyum gemas, "iya adikku Sakura, harus bahagia, ya! Kalau dia membuatmu menangis," Ino mengepalkan tinjunya, dan mengarahkannya ke telapak tangan yang lain, "aku akan membuat dia sangat menyesal karena telah melakukannya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya. Begitu besar perhatiannya pada Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu merasa hatinya disirami air hangat yang menenangkan. Setidaknya ia yakin, diantara semua orang yang dekat dengannya, Ino akan menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dia rasa takkan pernah mengkhianati dirinya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai perjalanan kita!" Sakura menyahutkan suaranya lantang dengan meninju langit diatas tubuh mereka. Ino hanya menggeleng pelan dengan sedikit menyimpulkan senyumnya.

Mereka terus bermain hingga kesenangan mereka harus diakhiri begitu matahari tenggelam.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

"Harus kuakui, Sakura. Kelihatannya kau benar-benar serius ingin menjadikannya pacarmu kali ini," ujar Ino ketika melihat Sakura memegang sebuah surat beramplop merah dengan pinggiran abu-abu. Ditengah-tengah amplop itu terukir, _To Uchiha Sasuke From Haruno Sakura._

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, seperti hal yang biasa dia lakukan. "Kau salah tanggap, Yamanaka?" canda Sakura sambil membuka _handphone flip_-nya tergesa-gesa.

"Terserah kau," Ino mencibir melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, "siapa yang ingin kau hubungi?" tanya Ino begitu melihat Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan_ handphone_-nya.

"Ibuku sudah pulang dari Amerika, aku ingin bilang kalau aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini," Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Eeh, begitu. Bagaimana ayahmu?" Ino ikut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan sahabat nya ini.

"Hm, ayah baru akan pulang bulan depan, tepat saat ulang tahunku," sahut Sakura lagi.

"Susah ya, hidup terpisah dari orang tua," dalam hati Ino berpikir bahwa ia pasti juga akan kesusahan jika tak ada gadis pink ini disisinya.

"Hahaha, pikir positif dong."

"Apa positif nya coba?" Ino sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Aku bisa dapat uang sebulan cukup banyak, bisa bersama Ino, dan…" Ino terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari pembicaraan Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu merah mendengar penuturan jujur sahabatnya. "Bisa melihat Sasuke," lanjutnya malu-malu. Ino merasa semakin gemas kepada Sakura, sahabatnya ini benar-benar sudah berkembang. Sedang Sakura yang dilihat Ino terus mengetikkan kata-kata melalui _handphone_ nya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau tentukan waktu nya," terang Ino, "pastikan waktunya tepat."

"Rencananya sih mau sekarang juga," tegas Sakura sambil menekan tombol send pada_ handphone flip_ miliknya.

Ino mau tak mau harus dibuat kaget oleh Haruno ini, sekarang? Saat ini? Sesaat Ino kembali berpikir sambil melihat kearah Sakura dengan _handphone_ milik gadis pink ini, dan kembali dikagetkan beberapa saat kemudian. _Wallpaper _itu! Sungguh!

"Haruno Sakura! _Wallpaper_-mu gambarnya si Uchiha itu?" Ino merebut paksa_ handphone _Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya karena terkejut.

"Ampun, Ino! Aku bisa terlempar karena tindakanmu barusan!" Sakura tertawa melihat kekagetan Ino. "Memang apanya yang aneh?" balas Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya jenaka.

"Eh? Ga… gak ada sih…" ujar Ino malu karena kehebohan tidak jelasnya barusan. Dengan gerakan perlahan diserahkannya ponsel _flip_ itu membuat senyum diwajah Sakura semakin berkembang.

"Aku benar-benar suka dia Ino," ujar Sakura sambil menatap mata Ino lurus-lurus, menampakkan keseriusan yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. Karena gadis satu ini adalah tipe orang yang hampir tak pernah memikirkan apapun yang susah, apalagi yang melibatkan masalah hati. Ino terbawa arus pandangan Sakura yang tajam ini, menyadari adanya perbedaan pada pandangan gadis satu ini. Mata tajam itu, itu sungguh tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

Sementara Ino balas menatapnya gugup, Sakura mulai tertawa dengan memukul-mukul pelan pundak sahabat nya, "tampangmu bagus, kau tahu?"

Ino yang pertamanya berhasil dikejutkan sekarang ingin membalasnya dengan gurauan,"tentu aku tahu, aku tahu aku terlalu cantik dan berbakat menjadi aktris," Ino memejamkan mata dan menampakkan senyum sinis andalannya.

"Yamanaka-san, aku tahu kau punya penyakit. Kapan kira-kira kau mau mengobatinya? Aku selalu siap mengantarmu. Rumah Sakit kejiwaan selalu siap menunggumu. Mereka selalu meminta bantuanku karena kau selalu kabur dari sana. Kau tahu? Itu cukup merepotkanku, makanya kembalilah kesana," canda Sakura sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang, mempermainkannya dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Ino tampak terpancing, terbukti dari dirinya yang menggoncang-goncang tubuh ringan dibelakangnya, "aku doakan kau tak akan pernah diterima oleh Uchiha dingin itu!" sahut Ino.

"Doakan saja, maka tunggulah saat-saat dimana Sai akan menceraikanmu, karena doa anak baik selalu dikabulkan!"

"Sai tak akan pernah menjauh dariku, kalau kau berani berdoa begitu, aku akan menggelitiki perut-mu sampai kau pingsan!"

"Coba saja! Kalau kau masih berani, aku akan balas menggelitiki Sai sampai dia masuk Rumah Sakit!" sahut Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya nakal.

"Apa? Jangan sangkut pautkan Sai dong!" Ino menunjuk Sakura kesal dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Sakura berlari kecil dari koridor itu menuju kelasnya dengan Ino yang mengentol dibelakangnya.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

"Sasukeee~ ayo pergi ke karaoke hari ini~" sahut seorang perempuan tanpa malu memeluk mesra lengan lelaki berwajah datar disebelahnya. Kelihatannya gadis cantik disebelahnya ini tidak cukup memperdulikan raut datar dan dingin hampir tanpa ekspresi yang terpasang diraut pemuda itu selama pemiliknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan, kaya, jenius, dan yang pasti seseorang yang mampu mendapatkan apapun keinginannya tanpa susah payah.

"Aku tidak bisa hari ini… lain kali saja, ok?" tolak Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan gelayutan gadis disebelahnya ini, Sasuke meneruskan acara jalannya.

"Yaah… Sasuke… ya udah! Aku ajak yang lain saja!" reaksi gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, melepaskan rangkulan erat nya. Merasakan itu, Sasuke hanya mampu mendesah lega.

Dia bosan, dia sungguh sangat bosan. Bosan karaoke, bosan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang hampir setiap saat datang silih berganti, dan perasaan nya yang tak pernah menentu.

Inilah kehidupan yang diinginkan banyak orang, bukan? Lantas apa yang membuatnya merasa kurang? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu menahu.

Pikiran lelaki terus bergerak liar, hingga tak lagi menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis didekatnya. Seorang gadis bertubuh kurus dan terkesan 'kecil' itu kini telah berhasil berada dihadapannya. Sasuke memperhatikan kepala gadis itu. Wajahnya, manis. Sangat manis dan cantik. _Tapi… rambut pink itu asli?_ Pikir nya takjub.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke membuang pandangan matanya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya kabur.

Namun, "Uchiha-san!" rencana Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar gadis cantik itu memanggilnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Sasuke menoleh, dan pandangannya kembali menangkap wajah gadis itu. Mendengar nada suara ketika namanya dipanggil dan melihat raut wajah gadis dihadapannya ini, membuat ia sudah bias menebak ada keperluan apa gadis ini memanggilnya. Tapi, dia pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Gadis itu terlihat gugup, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat kepalan tangannya yang dia tempatkan disamping rok merah bergaris-garis, rok serupa yang dimiliki perempuan-perempuan yang bersekolah disekolah ini. Sekolah tempat mereka belajar.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura! Dari kelas 2-2!" mata Sasuke terbelalak. Untuk apa gadis ini memperkenalkan namanya? Sasuke tidak merasa perlu mengetahuinya.

Lelaki berambut biru dongker itu bertambah bingung tatkala sebuah tangan kecil terurur kearahnya. Tangan kecil milik gadis dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar ingin berkenalan? Sasuke mendelik kearah gadis berambut pink mengejutkan itu.

"Uchiha-_san_, tolong terimalah aku menjadi pacar kontrak mu!"

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

Sakura berdiri tegap, entah kenapa kegugupan yang semula menggerayangi nya mendadak berkurang. Tapi, walaupun berkurang, tetap saja rasa gugup itu masih sangat terasa. _Ini semua gara-gara aku mengikuti kehendak Ino!_ Pikir Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pria yang terlihat sedang berpikir dihadapannya ini.

**Flash back**

"_Sakura, kurasa sebaiknya kau nyatakan perasaanmu langsung, jangan melalui surat." Ino menatap perempuan yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu._

"_Eh… kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura. Mata indah itu menatap Ino bingung. Menunggu jawaban dari gadis dihadapannya ini._

_Ino tersenyum simpul, "karena perasaan mu akan lebih terlihat jika kau melakukannya."jelas Ino sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya pada pipi kiri Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil._

"_He-em, aku coba…"_

**Flash Back End**

Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap Sakura datar, membuat rasa takut bersemayam di hati Sakura. _Kenapa lelaki satu ini belum juga menjawab? Ayolah, katakan apapun!_ Sakura menambah kekuatan pada kepalan tangannya, berusaha menahan begitu banyak emosi yang bertumpuk.

"Pacar kontrak?" tanya Uchiha muda itu.

Sakura mengangguk cepat sebelum kembali fokus menatap pemuda tampan itu._ Good_, setidaknya lelaki itu sudah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Awal yang cukup baik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum menghelakan napas nya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Tapi, Sakura memilih menjawab pertanyaan itu. Walaupun ia tahu pasti Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin mendengarkan pengakuannya saja.

"Karena… a… aku suka padamu!" Sahut gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"…" Sasuke terus diam, ia masih Nampak berfikir.

"Hanya sampai batas waktu 8 bulan! Tidak lebih! Lagipula… saat…" Sakura memotong perkataannya sendiri, namun Sasuke terus memperhatikan.

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan,"saat waktu telah habis, aku akan menjauhimu. Benar-benar menjauhimu hingga kau tak dapat menemukanku!" Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat melihat mata emerald Sakura. Kegugupan gadis itu menghilang. Bukan berarti _benar-benar_ menghilang, namun intensitas nya hanya tinggal sedikit.

"Apa yang membuat mu yakin? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan agar aku dapat percaya? Apa untung nya bagiku?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

_Glek, this is it_. Inilah pertanyaan yang di khawatirkan Sakura, benar lah dugaannya. "Jika… jika kau berhasil menemukan ku, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan mu!" Sakura membawa tangan nya sendiri untuk mencengkram ujung rok kotak-kotak yang sedang ia pakai.

"Hmm, nyawa sekalipun?" pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya ini memang bertanya, namun sepertinya ia sedikit merasa bosan. Dan Sakura dapat mengetahuinya melalui gerak gerik lelaki itu yang menolah kearah lain disertai sebuah desahan ringan dari bibirnya, seakan menuntut semuanya agar segera berakhir.

"Kau… ingin melakukan tindak kriminalitas?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang bertanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Matanya menatap lurus Sasuke yang tampak tak lagi peduli.

"Hmp!" Sasuke menatap kembali kearah Sakura dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Mungkin saja?"

Semilir angin menerbangkan pelan rambut kedua nya. Sakura menatap Sasuke. Seakan terus terbius dengan ketampanan nya. Lelaki ini sungguh mempunyai pesona yang kuat, tapi bukan karena itu saja Sakura menyukai nya. Ada beberapa hal lain pada lelaki itu yang membuat Sakura terpesona.

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura, "oke, untuk 8 bulan kan?"

Mendengar jawaban yang di harapkan itu keluar, Sakura merasa kaget. "Ka… kau yakin?" ujar nya meyakinkan.

"Apa aku boleh menjawab tidak?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Mau tidak mau Sakura merasa lega. Kegugupan sebelum nya berganti dengan kebahagiaan tidak terhingga. Ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang ia lihat bukan lagi wajah gugup penuh harapan. Namun wajah bersinar senang yang amat… _manis_… Sasuke pun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Sa… Sasu-_koi_!" Sakura memanggil nama baru Sasuke yang ia putuskan seorang diri, sehingga membuat Sasuke kaget dan menatap nya bingung.

"Sasu…-_koi_?" Sasuke memeletkan telinga nya. Ia mendengar perkataan Sakura, sangat mendengar. Namun kenyataan itu membuat nya takut. _Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam sehingga diberi julukan memalukan seperti itu?_ Sasuke berpikir sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang aneh? Orang pacaran bukannya memang seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura polos. Tiba-tiba ia menggandeng tangan Uchiha tampan disebelahnya.

"Awas kalau kau berani memanggilku begitu!" sahut Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggaman Sakura pada tangannya yang lebih besar. Dia bawa kaki miliknya pergi, menjauhi sang _pacar_.

Sakura tertawa, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini. Tentu saja Sakura hanya bercanda, walaupun ia sedikit berharap Sasuke akan menerima tawarannya.

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau honey? Atau-" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke langsung menyambung.

"Sasuke… panggil aku Sasuke. Kalau kau memanggilku dengan panggilan memalukan itu, aku akan menjauhimu." Terang Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Pacar pertama nya ini memang pemalu-_dalam hal hal tertentu_- membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sasuke itu _lucu_. Tapi untuk saat ini, Sakura tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Baik… Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menurut. Ia memasang senyum manis pada wajah nya. Membuat Sasuke terdiam memandangi wajah nya sebentar sebelum kembali menolehkan wajah nya ke arah lain.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Ayo pulang bersama!" Sahut Sakura yang kelihatannya tidak lagi memperdulikan reaksi pemuda itu, sedang tangan nya kembali meraih tangan Sasuke menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas masing-masing.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

Sasuke termenung. Kini ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah berbuat sesuatu tanpa berpikir lebih jernih ketika Sakura berhasil mengantarkan nya menuju kelas. Menyesali keputusan nya, Sasuke menggeram pelan.

Dengan berbagai wanita setiap hari nya saja telah membuat bosan, apalagi jika dia harus bersama seorang gadis selama 8 bulan. Sasuke memutuskan, ia akan segera menolak Sakura ketika nanti Sakura menjemputnya kesini.

_And here it is_, Haruno Sakura telah datang menjemput nya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun senyuman lebar gadis itu menghentikan segalanya. Sasuke kembali merasa ragu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Menatap senyum manis gadis itu sama saja dengan membunuh diri sendiri, akhirnya…

"Tidak. Tak ada," ujar Sasuke datar. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ajaib nya, ketika ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyum manis nya, rasa sesal itu hilang entah kemana. Selain itu, perut nya terasa aneh, seperti ada yang menggelitiki. Dan wajah nya juga terasa hangat.

Tetapi ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau peduli. Ketika tangan kecil gadis itu mencapai tubuh nya, Sasuke hanya mendengus melewati Sakura, mendiamkan niat gadis itu yang ingin bergandengan dengan nya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia menatap Sasuke kecewa. Perlu waktu, ya, masih perlu waktu. Sakura hanya perlu berusaha keras bukan? Walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Walaupun akhirnya lelaki itu tetap tak menyukainya. Sakura yakin, ia harus tetap berusaha sebelum memutuskan akhiran yang tetap.

Dengan berpegang pada pikiran itu, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berlari mencapai Sasuke. Ketika berhasil, Sakura segera menggenggam tangan lelaki itu yang tentu saja… tanpa balasan apapun. Namun tak apa, setidak nya lelaki ini mau menerima ajakan Sakura. Mau menerima permintaan egois Sakura. Sakura bersyukur.

Iya, Sakura bersyukur. Dengan hati yang terus berharap agar pemuda ini mau memandang nya kelak.

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

_Hai! hai! Aduh senang nih, muncul fict multi chap terbaru…_

_Khehe! Salam kenal, ini Anna, author pendatang baru. Anna mengapdet cerita baru nih!_

_Cerita ini Anna akuin masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi Anna masih belajar, jadi harap maklum._

_Anna sangat senang melihat review, karena dengan melihat review, semangat Anna untuk menulis semakin membara! Karena itu, mohon review nya ya! (w)/_


	2. 2 : One Sided Love

a Naruto Fanfiction

Presented By Anna Clover

**OUR CONTRACT**

Pairing : Sakura and Sasuke

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alternative Universe, Typo(s)

.

Summary :

Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang senang _bermain_.

Tidak tahan lagi, ia pun meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi… pacar kontak nya.

Mampukah mereka bertahan dengan kontrak yang diciptakan atas nama cinta? Dan mampukah mereka kembali terbangun dari mimpi ketika kontrak itu harus diakhiri?

.

.

.

* * *

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

_Chapter 2_

_One Sided Love_

* * *

UCHIHA SASUKE menatap ponsel yang berada di tangan kanan nya. Melirik jam berapa tepat nya sekarang. Pukul 6 lewat sedikit. Ya, pukul **6** lewat sedikit. Lantas apa maksud perempuan bermarga Haruno itu? Hari masih pagi. Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukannya sehingga sengaja bangun di pagi hari? Ingin mengajak Sasuke bertengkar? _Smart_. Karena Sasuke sekarang benar-benar mempunyai hasrat untuk menjambak rambut _pink_ sebahu miliknya.

Tidak tahukah Sakura bahwa Sasuke Uchiha baru saja berhasil menggapai alam mimpi tidak lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu karena dirinya? Karena gadis tidak tahu diri itu memintanya berpacaran kemarin. Sasuke yakin, saat melihat cermin, pasti ia dapat menemukan garis lengkung tebal yang hitam disekitar bawah matanya.

Sasuke kalut. Cukup sekali ia menjalani hubungan lama dengan seorang gadis, dan hal itu sudah terjadi dulu, sehingga Sasuke merasa ia tidak perlu merasakan bagaimana lagi keadaannya.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang abstrak bagi Sasuke. Hal yang terlalu rumit. Tetapi hal itu tak akan bertahan lama, karena rasa bosan adalah pemungkas nya.

Dia takut, Sasuke takut kembali melukai perasaan seseorang karena perasaan semu yang dimilikinya. Orang bilang, cinta itu abadi. Namun bagi Sasuke, cinta adalah masalah waktu. Perasaan tertarik kepada lawan jenis kita, yang suatu hari akan hilang karena adanya rasa bosan. Dan tak perlu ditanya, Sasuke pun pernah mengalaminya, sekali.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung kenapa hari itu dia menerima permintaan gadis yang begitu asing baginya. Asing, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya. Entahlah, Sasuke melihat ada sesuatu didalam senyumannya, wajahnya, tubuh kecil nya, bahkan rambut pink lembut yang melekat dikepalanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah ponsel nya.

_From : Haruno Sakura._

_Subject : Bangun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Bangunlah! Sudah pagi. Kau mau telat? Oh iya, nanti aku akan mampir ke tempat mu. Kita berangkat bersama._

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke menutup ponsel _flip_ nya. Setelah meletakkan ponsel itu di atas kasur nya yang masih berantakan, Sasuke beranjak mengambil handuk untuk segera membersihkan tubuh nya.

* * *

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

* * *

_One week later_…

Sakura menggembungkan pipi sambil menatap ponsel _flip_ putih miliknya. Sudah berkisar 20 menit, dan sang pacar itu belum juga membalas pesannya. Kalau ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya, Sakura tidak akan dibuat kesal. Masalahnya, dari seminggu yang lalu, sudah 50 kali dia menge-sms, dan baru dibalas 15 kali. Itu pun tanpa semangat hidup. Hanya jawaban singkat tanpa basa-basi. **Hn**, _trend mark_ lelaki itu.

Sakura tahu, dia yang memaksa. Dia yang meminta mereka berdua untuk menjalin sebuah rangkaian cinta. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke harus bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. Sasuke tidak perlu bertindak seakan-akan Sakura merupakan pembunuh yang benar-benar dicari diseluruh dunia seperti itu.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, memejamkan matanya yang beberapa saat lalu masih mengantuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin memang semua adalah kesalahan Sakura sendiri. Jadi dia harus lebih bersabar.

Ya, dalam segala hal.

* * *

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

* * *

Uchiha muda itu memutar matanya bosan ketika penglihatan nya menemukan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pink lembut. _D_ and _A_ and _M_ and _N_ : _Shit_!

"Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis berambut pink itu berseru cukup nyaring, membuat Sasuke berdoa semoga tetangga nya tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Bisa bahaya jika tetangga-tetangga sekitar komplek nya demo di depan kediaman Uchiha karena suara _seekor_-ralat, seorang gadis seperti Sakura? Apa kata dunia?

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Siapapun yang mendengar pasti tahu jika pemuda ini sungguh ingin menghilangkan eksistensi lawan bicaranya. Kecuali** Sakura**.

Sakura berusaha menampakkan senyuman ceria seperti biasa, "tentu saja berangkat bareng."

Oh, tentu saja Sasuke tahu. Gadis itu selalu mengunjungi rumah Sasuke di pagi hari demi alasan konyol yang selalu sama. Bahkan gadis itu memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut berjalan kaki bersama. Dan meninggalkan mobil _sport_ biru kelam miliknya sendirian, kelaparan, kedinginan dengan mendekam tak terpakai di dalam garasi lebar kediaman Uchiha. Untung nya mobil itu masih cukup sering di ajak berjalan-jalan. _Oh, tobatlah kau Haruno Sakura! _Sasuke membatin.

"Oh ya…" ujar Sasuke bosan, membawa kaki milik nya sendiri untuk melangkah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Dan malang nya, keluar dari kediaman Uchiha berarti keluar dari posisi aman. Karena ia kembali mendekam dalam lingkungan sekitar gadis berisik ini.

* * *

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

* * *

Atap sekolah merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling disukai oleh Uchiha muda sang tokoh utama. Desau angin yang membimbing kedatangan kicauan burung, menghantarkan nada yang indah beserta kedamaian yang seakan membius nya untuk segera memejamkan mata dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Tempat ini tempat kesukaannya. Tempat ini indah dan tenang. Tapi tempat ini akan terasa lebih tenang jika saja gadis Haruno itu tidak duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tidak, mungkin Sasuke masih bisa menerima keberadaan gadis itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah suara bising akibat ocehan Sakura yang seakan tak bisa berhenti menggema atau tindak tanduk nya yang mengganggu. Seperti saat ini, saat Sakura duduk dihadapannya sambil memegang kamera _digital_ tanpa berhenti menjepret. Dan sialnya objek potretan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_! _Cheese_!" sahut Sakura mengarahkan kamera _digital _nya untuk memotret wajah tampan pemuda kesayangannya.

Sasuke menatap _horror_ Sakura dan kamera ditangannya. Oke, ini sedikit keterlaluan. Karena Sakura malah tersenyum melihat hasil potretan yang dihasilkannya.

"Hasilnya sangat bagus, kau berbakat di bidang _modeling_!" ucap Sakura sambil membuka-buka _gallery_ pada kameranya.

"Awas kalau kau memperlihatkan mereka ke orang lain!" ancam Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang saat ini terduduk disampingnya.

"Ooh, tentu tentu. Aku tak akan memperlihatkan mereka kepada orang lain selain, ayah dan ibuku, teman-teman ku, dan diriku sendiri. Ah! Dan tak lupa pacarku tersayang!" ucap Sakura sembari melebarkan senyuman nya.

Gadis ini cantik, manis, dan mempunyai senyum yang menawan. Sayang nya… dia **gila**.

"Aku akan men**cekik** mu kalau sampai orang lain benar-benar melihat nya," jelas Sasuke dengan menekankan kata _'cekik'_ pada kata-kata nya barusan.

"Dan aku akan mencium mu kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya." Ucap Sakura tenang karena tahu dia akan selamat begitu mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak akan mencekik mu…" ujar Sasuke sambil bergidik ngeri, tangannya bersilang tidak suka. Dicium perempuan aneh ini? Sungguh bencana. Sasuke tidak suka dan ia lebih memilih di cium ribuan gadis diluar sana dari pada mencium seorang Sakura.

Sakura memaksakan tawanya, menyadari bahwa Uchiha muda itu benar-benar jijik dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku tidak serius, Sasuke-_kun_… tenang saja…"

Sasuke melepaskan ekspresi yang sebelumnya ia pakai, "hhh…"

* * *

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino menatap bosan Haruno Sakura. Ino pikir ada angin topan dari mana sehingga seorang Sakura tiba-tiba saja pergi dan meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ternyata dugaannya tepat.

Teori Ino, jika Sakura tidak lagi mengentol pada Sasuke, atau barangkali eksistensi Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat di sekitar Sakura. Maka ada tiga definisi.

Pertama, Sasuke sakit.

Kedua, mereka putus.

Ketiga, salah satu dari mereka meninggal.

Oke. Ino akui pilihan kedua dan ketiga terdengar keji.

Ino menatapi Sakura yang sejak tadi masih belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari bagian depan. Dan ketika Ino menepuk pelan pundak sahabat nya, Sakura hanya balas menatap sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ino tahu, pasti ada yang salah dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Ino mengucapkannya dengan mengeluarkan desahan tanpa sadar.

"Kau selalu tahu ya, Ino," lontar Sakura sambil membalas desahan Ino dengan cibiran mulutnya.

"Ya, aku selalu tahu. Karena kau terlalu mudah dibaca, Haruno Sakura," balas Ino sambil melengkungkan seuntai senyum tipis.

Mendengar kata-kata Ino sebelumnya, Sakura memilih menolehkan kepalanya, memaksa diri sendiri untuk menatap wajah Ino yang saat ini hanya dilapisi bedak tipis bersamaan dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya yang tampak sendu. "Apa… aku segampang itu di baca? Hm?" Sakura mengerutkan alis nya, menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya.

"_Absolutely_," jawab Ino singkat. "Jadi ada apa?" pandangan Ino melembut begitu melanjutkan.

"Sasuke sakit. Dia sedikit pusing hari ini," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino pelan.

_Seperti yang kukira_, batin Ino. Ino kembali mendenguskan napas nya, hanya saja kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Lantas? Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja keadaan ini untuk mendekatkan diri padanya, _imouto_?" entah Sakura paham atau tidak, saat ini Ino sedang mengetes Sakura. Matanya menghadap kedepan, tapi dari ekor matanya, masih terlihat ekspresi Sakura yang mengeras. Dan Ino tahu, jawaban Sakura pasti sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau gila Ino?! Aku tidak mau!" seiring dengan sahutan pada suara Sakura, Ino meneriakkan kata _sudah kuduga_ beberapa kali dalam pikirannya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mau?" pertanyaan yang Ino lontarkan lebih menyamai godaan. Sakura yang mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka tanpa sadar melepuhkan wajah nya sendiri.

"Karena… rasa khawatir ku pada Sasuke… adalah hal yang nyata," jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena rasa malu yang menyembul terus untuk dikeluarkan.

Mendengar penuturan jujur Sakura, mau tak mau Ino semakin melebarkan senyuman nya. Temannya yang satu ini memang manis.

"Aku mau membelikan Sasuke jus tomat dan roti coklat!" sahut Sakura begitu langkah kaki mereka berhasil mencapai salah satu _stand_ di kantin. "Sasuke pasti akan merasa lega!" Sakura langsung meloncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil. Dan ia memang selalu seperti itu.

Ino kembali menghela napas, dan kali ini ia tak lagi menghitung yang keberapa. Haruno Sakura selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka menghela napas kapan pun itu.

Sakura memang ratu nya bagi para manusia yang mengkhawatirkan. Sikap nya yang polos dan periang, oke. Mungkin lebih berkesan _heboh_. Entah bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha dan jatuh cinta padanya yang jelas benar-benar berbeda.

Yang pasti, Ino berharap. Sekecil apapun harapan itu, seragu apapun dirinya akan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sakura bahagia. Dan ia ingin Sasuke membalas perasaan sahabat nya.

Ya… walaupun Ino Yamanaka merasa ragu, ia terus berharap dan berdoa untuk sahabat nya.

_Haah… _dan helaan itu kembali keluar.

* * *

.

_Our Contract 2 :_

_One Sided Love (End)_

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

* * *

Saat nya bales-bales review!

**who am i : update kilat!**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… waah, maaf ya… ternyata gak bisa update kilat. Tapi anna usahakan, chapter depan akan jauh lebih cepat! Mampir lagi ya :D_

**Kiana Cerry's**** : wah,, salam kenal anna. cerita kamu bagus, aku suka idenyaku tunggu kelanjutannya ya... Ganbatte**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… salam kenal juga … em,, boleh manggil kiana-san? Bener nih… waah dapat pujian, hehe… makasih ya Kiana-san. Anna akan berusaha! Yosh ^w^/ mampir lagi ya! :D_

**Deauliaas**** : yo ! ! pacar kontrak? kupikir sakura ngelakuin itu gara2 ada orang yg maksa dia u/ jadi pacarnya .. ternyataa *abaikan*aku penasaran sama lanjutannya .. updet kilat ya *wink* (CUMA NANYA : disini ada cinta segi 3 sasusakuxxx gak?)  
yoo ! ! ganbatte neee!**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… haha… nggak nggak, malah temennya yang nyuruh dia ngelupain Sasuke -_-_

_Pengennya sih ada, dan direncanakan memang akan ada cinta segitiga, karena anna pengen buat Sasuke cemburu, khekhe!_

_Maaf ya lama update, tapi chapter depan anna usahakan buat ngupdate jauh lebih cepat._

_Makasih ya, dan jangan lupa buat mampir lagi, ok? ;3_

**Sslove'yumiki**** : Pacar kontrak!Baru denger, hehehe. Judul'y Unik!Eehhm,, ditunggu chap depan! GANBATTE :D Salam kenal,,**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… hehe, waduh makasih lagi nih… salam kenal juga! :D. mampir lagi ya :3_

**Guest : kayaknya bagus. lanjut ya, kak semangat! ;)**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… ok, bakal dilanjutin! :D… mampir lagi ya :D_

**you-know-who : keren! entar kalo ada lanjutannya kasih ke aku lagi ya ;)**

_anna : makasih atas review nya :D… oke, ntar kukasih dah ;3… mampir lagi ya :3_

**herendatiara**** : what an interesting story? i got insecure when i red this(: tapii, anna emg ga berubah dari fanfic pertama, ceritanya tetep terlalu pendek xp ;)**

_anna : makasih atas review nya :D… ooh, really? Thank you so much XD… benar kah? Pendek ya? Akan anna perpanjang di chapter depan deh! :D_

**Chocolate : Anna-san, ficnya bagus. LANJUTKAANN! *Semangat Membara*  
Yang kilat ya Anna-san :D *PuppyEyes**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… ok, akan anna lanjtkan! *Semangat Membawa* maaf ya gak kilat ngupdate nya, tapi chapter depan anna usahain jauh lebih kilat deh :3_

_Mampir lagi yaa! :D_

**Anne-chan : ****Wah, Anna-san. Nama kita hampir sama. Cuma beda 'e' dan 'a' nya aja. LANJUTKAAAN YA ! FIGHTINGGGG! ! (o)9**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… wah, iya juga, nama kita hampir sama.. hehe :D… oke, anna akan lanjutkan! Mampir lagi yaa :D_

**Scarlet Rose Crimson**** : ****hoho :D keren :D lanjut ya :D update cepet ya :D followed :D**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… ok, ini lanjutannya :D… mampir lagi ya :3_

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**** : ****Fic yg bgs, . salah satu dari pairing favorite ku... Jd penasaran dgn apa yg akan terjadi selanjut'a... Truz emang'a sakura kmn 8 bln stlh'a? Truz apa tindakan sasuke...?  
Btw, knp ino d pairing sm sai? 'T.T' *aku lbh suka ShikaIno* #gaaa ada yang nanya...# okey dech, d tunggu ya chap slanjut'a...Aku fav ya fic'a... .**

_Anna : makasih atas review nya :D… waah, benarkah? Emh… itu masih akan menjadi rahasia,,, fufufu :3, makanya lanjut trus bacany yaa :D…_

_Waduh, udah terlanjur,, maaf ya :(…_

_Siip! Ini chap nya! Terimakasih, mampir lagi yaa :3_

.

* * *

_Hai, selamat pagi,siang,sore,malem semuanyaa!_

_Maaf baru publish setelah sekian lama,_

_Tapi chap depan akan anna usahain jauh lebih cepat..!_

_Anna sangat senang melihat review, karena dengan melihat review, semangat Anna untuk menulis semakin membara! Selain itu, anna jadi disadarkan dengan banyak kekurangan pada fict anna dan dapat belajar banyak dari situ… Jadi, mohon review nya ya! (w)/_


	3. 3 : Sasuke got Sick

a Naruto Fanfiction

Presented By Anna Clover

**OUR CONTRACT**

Pairing : Sakura and Sasuke

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alternative Universe, Typo(S)

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY !

.

Summary :

Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang senang _bermain_.

Tidak tahan lagi, ia pun meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi pacar kontrak nya.

Mampukah mereka bertahan dengan kontrak yang diciptakan atas nama cinta? Dan mampukah mereka kembali terbangun dari mimpi ketika kontrak itu harus diakhiri?

.

.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

_Chapter 3_

_Sasuke Got Sick ?_

SAKURA HARUNO berdiri di sekitar bandara Narita Airport sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, membuat orang yang memperhatikan tak dapat lagi melihat kedua lengan Sakura yang bagaikan angin kilat berbentuk abstrak. Tak urung wajah penuh senyuman selalu terpampang dari wajahnya, bersamaan dengan celotehan tak berujung yang tak henti-hentinya terucap. Hanya saja kali ini celotehan itu bukan keluar melalui mulut Sakura. Tapi **ibunya**. Yang gawatnya malah lupa bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas sebentar lagi.

"Sakura, jangan lupa untuk membersihkan tempat tidurmu." Ujar Ibu Sakura, Sana. Menasihati putrinya.

"_Osh_!" jawab Sakura sembari sedikit berteriak dengan menghantarkan sebelah telapak tangannya menuju dahi. Jelasnya, pose _hormat_.

"Jangan lupa, beli bahan masakan yang sehat. Serta masak masakan yang sehat, bergizi, dan bermanfaat." Oke. Omongan ibunya sedikit berlebihan dan banyak. Hanya dengan mendengar nasihat ibunya, Sakura merasa dia telah menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari disini.

"_Osh!_" sahut Sakura. Masih dengan pose yang sama.

"Jangan lupa, bulan depan ibu akan memotong uang jajan mu _60 persen_!"

"_O.._.Apa?!" Sakura bersyukur dia tak jadi menyetujui kalimat terakhir ibunya. Tentu saja. Apa ibunya ini ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup?

"Salah ucap. Sori." Sana sedikit tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi wajah bingung anaknya dan berjalan menjauh memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang berniat menaiki pesawat.

Sakura kembali melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dan setelah ibunya tak terlihat lagi dari sana, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, membuat helai-helai yang berasal dari rambut pink nya terjatuh ke depan. Menutupi kesedihan yang terasa pada diri gadis itu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Saking cerahnya, cahaya oranye silau pun berhasil memasuki kamar gelap tanpa sinar lampu melalui kaca jendela. Luar biasa, bahkan cahaya ini mampu menembus korden abu-abu tipis milik Sasuke.

Merasa terganggu, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur. Dan sakit kepalanya semakin terasa, sehingga rintihan kecil keluar melalui bibirnya. Tetapi, rasa sakit kepalanya tak cukup membuat Sasuke tidak merasa penasaran kepada _Hand phone_ diatas _buffet_ coklat disamping kasur nya. Bukan, bukan untuk melihat rangkaian Sms dari gadis pink menyebalkan itu. Tetapi sekedar untuk melihat jam berapa tepatnya sekarang ini.

Jam **12** tepat! _Oh shit_! Jika kemarin dia kesal dibangunkan terlalu cepat, sekarang dia malah kesal karena tidak berusaha dibangunkan sama sekali. Dan entah kenapa, saat kesal, pikiran Sasuke selalu tersambung kepada bayangan menyebalkan Sakura yang terlalu sering tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Mungkinkah kontak batin? Tapi ingat, hanya saat pemuda Uchiha ini merasa _**kesal**_.

_Emh_, sudahlah, setidaknya ini kali pertama ia tak melihat ataupun merasakan kehadiran gadis itu disekitarnya. Sebelum semua berakhir seperti hari-hari belakangan, baiknya dia segera pergi. Tentu saja jika ia ingin menikmati sisa hari ini. Oh, dan tentu saja jika dia tidak ingin Mobil _Sport_ nya benar-benar berakhir ditempat pembuangan rongsokan. Sasuke pun bergidik ngeri dan mengambil kunci mobil yang berada tepat disebelah Handphone miliknya.

Sambil menghembuskan napas menahan perih di kepalanya, Sasuke memutar badan kesamping sekedar untuk menurunkan kedua kaki jenjang nya sebelum berjalan kelantai bawah, tempat dapur berada.

Sesudah sampai di dapur, tak banyak yang ia lakukan. Hanya mengambil gelas, mengisi penuh dengan air, dan meneguk setengah isi gelas itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan di dapur, ia berjalan lagi ke arah pintu masuk sambil terus mengutuk kepalanya yang mengeluarkan rasa sakit tanpa henti. _Ayolah, dasar kepala sialan, berikanlah sedikit toleransi! _Batin Sasuke frustasi.

Saat jemari Sasuke memegang kenop pintu dan berhasil membukanya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya kembali terasa pusing hanya saja kali ini rasa sakit nya semakin bertambah.

_Shit_, Sasuke membatin saat matanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan segera disusul dengan suara benturan keras dalam rumah itu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Haruno Sakura menarik napas pelan sebelum mendenguskan nya sekali dengan perasaan gugup. Terus dan terus berulang kali. Setidaknya tidak perlu terburu-buru. Ya, tidak perlu terburu-buru. _Tak apa, aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit lagi_. Namun pemikiran Sakura sebelumnya langsung terhenti begitu ia melirik ke arah jam kecil berwarna putih di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lewat 30 menit sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di depan pagar kediaman Uchiha. Di luar dugaan, waktu berjalan jauh lebih cepat daripada yang ia pikirkan. Kalau Sakura tidak segera melirik ke arah jam di tangannya, ia ragu akan mendapati dirinya masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke sampai besok.

Tanpa berniat memperpanjang waktu yang sebelumnya telah ia perpanjang, Sakura menekankan bel yang bertempat di sekitar pagar berwarna hitam itu.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Oke, jadi ini hasilnya? Ia menunggu dan menenangkan diri selama 30 menit di depan pagar rumah orang lain dengan berbagai prasangka buruk dari tetangga sekitar rumah sedangkan…

Penghuni tercinta tidak ada di rumah? _Oh good, very good. I would like to punch something_.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghujami sesuatu untuk membuat perasaannya sendiri lega. Dan entah karena apa, pagar hitam pembatas kediaman Uchiha inilah yang paling ingin dia tendang.

Sakura masih menatapi pagar kediaman Uchiha dihadapannya dengan datar, berusaha melupakan luapan amarah dalam benaknya. Dan jujur saja, perasaan kesal itu malah semakin melonjak tinggi. _Sekali-kali tidak apa, anggap saja pengalaman hidup_, batin Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura siapkan kakinya sendiri untuk naik ke atas, dan menendang pagar hitam itu. Tidak terlalu kuat, begitu pemikiran Sakura. Tapi kenapa pagar pintu gerbang itu malah terbuka?

Oh, jangan bilang… kalau pemuda Uchiha itu kembali lupa mengunci pintu gerbang nya?

Merasa takut, Sakura mendorong pelan pintu gerbang yang sebelumnya telah terbuka itu, membuatnya terbuka lebar. Ia harus memeriksa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sedikit saja, iya, sedikit saja.

Tapi kalau-kalau penjahat nya keluar dan membawa _bazooka_… bagaimana nasib Sakura nantinya? Bagaimana kalau begitu keluar penjahat itu langsung menembaki Sakura? Atau jika peluru sang penjahat telah habis, bisa saja dia memukul Sakura memakai senjatanya yang besar itu bukan? Tidak perlu dengan tembakan, bahkan dengan pukulan pun, darah pasti akan tetap mengalir dengan deras.

Dengan usaha melenyapkan ketakutannya sendiri, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dan begitu kaki nya menapaki langkah kelima, Sakura menyadari pintu rumah Uchiha itu terbuka sedikit.

_Oh, no… _dengan keterkejutannya, Sakura melupakan semua rasa takut dan berlari masuk kedalam kediaman mewah itu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

"Oh… benar-benar… panas nya tinggi sekali…" ujar Sakura Haruno bersamaan dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh dahi Uchiha Sasuke, membandingkan panas tubuh mereka berdua.

Selepas menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuh _minus_ kepala laki-laki itu, Sakura mengelap dahinya dengan punggung tangan sendiri yang juga sedikit lembab. Menggendong _-atau mungkin menyeret_ laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar ternyata sangatlah tidak mudah. Bahkan kondisi tubuhnya seperti ini walaupun ia hanya menggiring Sasuke ke kamar di lantai paling bawah yang Sakura yakini sebagai kamar tamu.

Dengan napas yang kini lebih teratur, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh benda di dalam ruangan. Kamar ini terlihat rapi, tapi dari kelihatannya, kamar ini jarang di pakai. Setelah puas melihat-lihat isi kamar yang Sakura duga adalah kamar tamu itu, ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat, menuju luar kamar tempat Uchiha itu memejamkan mata.

Langkah kaki Sakura terus bertualang, ada suatu tempat yang ingin gadis ini temukan. Tempat yang berisikan peralatan pemungkas rasa lapar. Tempat yang harus nya dimiliki oleh kediaman mewah keluarga Uchiha. Begitu Sakura menemukan tempat yang ia cari, kaki-kakinya tak kuasa melompat gembira. Sesuai dugaan, dapur keluarga Uchiha memang elegan dan indah di pandang.

"_I'm sorry Uchiha Sasuke… _tapi kurasa kau akan segera jatuh cinta pada masakan ku." Gumam Sakura dengan suara rendah. _Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin saja kau akan jatuh cinta pada si pemasak… hihi_…

Masih dengan suasana hati yang gembira, gadis itu membuka pintu lemari yang seperti nya merupakan tempat tersimpannya bahan-bahan masakan. Dan nol. Tempat itu hampa.

_Ahaha… mungkin saja mereka menyimpannya di lemari es_. Pikir Sakura sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat dimana lemari es itu berada.

Masih dengan _mood_ yang baik, Sakura membuka kulkas tempat pendingin itu. Lagi-lagi hampa.

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke… Haruno Sakura yang belakangan telah menjadi kekasihmu… kini mengakui…

_Sudah sepantasnya Uchiha itu sakit!_

_Poor_ Uchiha Sasuke. .

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menaruh sebuah kain kecil basah yang sebelumnya telah ia peras ke atas dahi Sasuke.

setelah menaruh kembali kain basah itu ke dalam baskom kecil di atas _buffet_, Sakura mengambil baskom itu dengan niat membawanya keluar. Namun sebelah tangan menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu. Yang Sakura ketahui adalah Sasuke.

"…ja…" lirih Sasuke, hampir membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"A…apa?"

"Disini saja." Uchiha muda itu menggumam pelan, "disini saja, Rin…"

_Siapa itu Rin? _Menepis semua rasa penasaran itu, Sakura kembali menduduki kursi plastic yang sengaja ia seret menuju kamar Sasuke. Atau mungkin kamar tamu rumah itu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Tidak sepantasnya kehadiran orang itu berada di sekitar sini.

Benar sekali. Tidak sepantasnya Haruno Sakura berada disamping tempat dia terbaring saat ini. Dengan posisi terduduk di atas kursi dan kedua lengan menutupi wajahnya sendiri yang jatuh tertidur di atas kasur, terlihat terpengaruh oleh Sasuke yang telah memejamkan mata sebelum Sakura mencontoh melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke memutar-mutar kepalanya. _Great_, sakit kepala yang sebelumnya ia rasakan sudah jauh lebih membaik. Setelah merasa cukup sehat Sasuke kembali memutar kepalanya, kali ini untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai kamar tamu.

Berbalik dari menatapi ruangan, tanpa sadar kedua mata kelam itu kembali menatap Sakura yang sekarang tampak mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata sayu. Membuat dada Sasuke berdesir kuat. _Gadis pink ini memang imut sekali… Eh?_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum kembali menatap Sakura dan melemparkan tatapan datar.

Tapi gagal. Melihat Sakura begitu manis nya mengucek mata membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki diri nya. Menarik napas penuh dan melepaskannya, Sasuke kembali merasa tenang. Atau setidaknya berkurang.

"Sasuke_-kun_… sudah bangun?" lirih Sakura masih dengan mata sayu-nya.

"Siapa yang merawat ku?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke membalas melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura dengan cukup bodoh. Tentu saja dia seharusnya tahu jawabannya begitu melihat hanya Sakura lah yang berada di rumah nya saat ini.

"Aku. Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi?" ujar Sakura dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan Sakura yang bergerak menempelkan bagian luar salah satu telapak tangannya menuju dahi Sasuke, sedangkan tangan yang lain dipakai untuk meraih dahi gadis itu sendiri.

"Wah! Panas mu menurun Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura berteriak senang bersamaan dengan menjauh nya pinggiran luar telapak tangan gadis itu dari dahi kekasih nya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke, memegangi dahi milik nya sendiri. Ya, turun. Akhir nya Sasuke tak melihat neraka lagi.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untuk mu, dan aku meletakkan sisa bahan-bahan yang ku beli di supermarket di dalam lemari dan kulkas mu." Sahut Sakura panjang lebar. "Ah! Dan aku juga membawa beberapa perkakas dapur ku. Kuharap kau tak keberatan." Seringan ucapannya, secerah senyum nya Sakura mengucapkan dengan nyaris satu kali tarikan napas.

"Tidak, tak apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Menurut ku sudah sepantasnya kau sakit Sasuke_-kun_. Tak ada apapun di dalam lemari makan dan kulkas mu sebelum aku mengisinya. Bahkan tidak di bak pencucian piring. Saat aku merogoh tempat sampah mu yang kutemukan pun hanya Pop Mie," Sakura meraup napas dalam-dalam begitu ia menghentikan ucapannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Entah kenapa tanpa rasa bosan. Di mata Sasuke saat ini Sakura terlihat manis, apapun yang gadis itu katakan, dan sepanjang apapun kalimat itu.

Begitu Sakura membawakan nampan berisi bubur seperti perkataannya, Sasuke memakan habis isinya. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Sakura begitu pandai memasak entah dari mana Haruno itu tahu Sasuke menyukai tomat?

"Sekarang, tidur dulu ya, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura bergerak mengambil mangkok beserta nampan yang berada di atas meja untuk membasuh nya di bak cuci piring.

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia rencanakan sampai Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya, "disini saja…" Sasuke berujar lirih. Lelaki itu pun juga merasa aneh dengan ucapannya. Semua terlepas dari kontrol Sasuke. Dan begitu Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke merasa lemas dan tenang. Membalas senyum itu dengan membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Cahaya semakin menipis dari penglihatannya, atau memang hari yang semakin menggelap? Entahlah.

Mana gadis itu? Begitu pemikiran itu melintasi otak nya, Sasuke segera menyibakkan selimut dan berlari keluar kamar dengan perasaan gusar yang tak ia ketahui sebab nya.

Gadis itu, gadis itu… duduk di atas _sofa_ dengan _Televisi_ menemaninya. Melihat Sasuke, Sakura melambai cepat. Memanggil lelaki itu berkali-kali dan meminta maaf karena telah menggunakan _sofa_ dan _televisi_ tanpa izin pemilik. Menggumamkan kata _'hn'_ ringan, Sakura pun kembali tersenyum.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lurus menuju arah Sasuke yang meneguk ludahnya samar. Begitu posisi mereka berdekatan, Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke, "turun,,, benar-benar turun… _yokatta_…" lirih Sakura ditemani senyum.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku akan datang lagi pagi-pagi sekali, dan membuatkan mu makanan sehat," selesai mengucapkannya, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin gadis itu pergi sekarang. Entahlah, mungkinkah karena demam ini? Sehingga dia menjadi salah satu orang teraneh di dunia.

_Grepp_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya menatap Sasuke bingung. Terkadang mata itu berbolak-balik memandangi pergelangan tangan yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Sasuke dan wajah pemuda tampan yang menggenggam.

Dan matilah kau sekarang Uchiha Sasuke. sakura

"Kunci…" ujar pemuda itu lirih. Semburat merah nya terlihat.

"Eh…?"

"Kunci. Bawa kunci duplikat rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin dibangunkan oleh mu di pagi buta padahal aku sedang asyik sekali tidur." Sasuke berujar sambil memalingkan wajah nya mencari alasan lain, "ah, tunggu disini sebentar."

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang melangkahkan kamarnya pergi ke lantai atas dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat lalu kembali menuju ke lantai bawah tempat Sakura berada.

"Ini."

Sakura tak dapat menahan lagi senyuman lebarnya. Sungguh, ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini terlalu menyenangkan. Walaupun mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin agar tidurnya tak diganggu, Sakura sudah senang. Karena bukankah tanpa sadar Sasuke telah mempercayai gadis itu?

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok!" seiring dengan lambaian cepat pada tangannya, Sakura pergi dari sana.

Sepertinya demam Sasuke semakin parah. Kenapa dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok dan kembali bertemu gadis itu?

.

_Our Contract 3 :_

_Sasuke got Sick?_

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Yep,,, dan sekarang waktunya bales review yang tanpa login :D

**Guest : lanjut ya ceritanya ngegemesin.. cepet suka deh sama Sakura**

Anna : maasih sudah mampir ya :D hehe, ini lanjutannya… hmmmm…. Mungkin gk lama lagi Sasuke akan mulai tertarik ;3… siip mampir lagi ya :D

**Fishy ELF : Pacar kontrak? judulnya unik ceritanya jugaa baguss hehe ngebut baca dr chap 1 kekeke oke, ditunggu chap depannya ya! Update kilat! ;)**

Anna : makasih sudah mampir ya :D waah…. Terimakasih banyak #garukgarukbelakangtelinga# yosh… ini updetannya! Mampir lagi ya :D

**Ucucubi : Crta'a bagus**

Anna : makasih sudah mampir ya :D seriuss? Waahh… senangnya. Oh iya,,, mampir lagi ya :D

**Dream Shadow : Weeww! Makin keyen Anna! UPDATE KILAT YAAAAAHHH!  
Ditunggu. Awas kalo lama :p**

Anna : makasih udah review ya :D waah,,, makasih lagi…. Dan … sori,,,, maaf, gomen,, warui,,, ternyata anna malah lambet updet… tapi…. Bersediakah anda mampir lagi? #mata berkacakaca

**Kuro Nami males login : Err,,  
Ane rada bingung, sbnernya Ino disini tau gak klo Sasu jadi pacar kontraknya Saku? Kok keliatannya, dari cara dia ngomong ke Saku, Ino tau!**  
**Yosh, update chapter selanjutnya ya!**

Anna : makasih sudah mampir ya :D errr… ya… Ino tau… tapi gk tau…. Hmmm… agak bingung juga nih ngejelasinnya.. Sasuke itu kan suka main cewek, jadi dalam teori Ino, Sasuke gak bener-bener serius pacaran sama Sakura,,, gitu… ._. yosh! Ini updetannya… mampir lagi yaaa :D

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Oke, pertama Anna ingin banget minta maaf,,, ternyata anna g bisa updet cepat,,, maaaf,,, maaaf sekali,,,_

_Tapi ini updetannya,,,_

_Dan anna harap tidak terlalu mengecewaan ….._

_Jadi,,, masih bolehkah Anna minta review? Karena melihat pemasukan serta dukungan dari para pembaca, anna merasa semakin kuat :)_

_Dan walaupun telat…_

_HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY XD!_


	4. 4 : An unromantic First Date

a Naruto Fanfiction

Presented By Anna Clover

**OUR CONTRACT**

Pairing : Sakura and Sasuke

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alternative Universe, Typo(S)

.

.

.

Summary :

Jatuh cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat terkontrol.

Sesakit apapun, seperih apapun, aku tak dapat menahan diriku yang semakin mencintai dirimu.

Untuk sekarang, hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan olehku.

.

.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

_Chapter 4_

_An unromantic First Date and a weird feeling_

.

Haruno Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, setelah melirik jam beberapa kali, akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri mengetuk kamar Sasuke dan memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan tidak terlalu keras.

Tapi, Sasuke memang susah sekali dibangunkan, seperti biasa. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat dibangunkan oleh seseorang tanpa perlu mengulang namanya berkali-kali sampai bosan.

Dengan hati-hati akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu dan membangunkan pemuda itu dari dalam. Seperti saran Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_… ayo bangun… hei…" Sakura mengguncang guncang ringan pundak Sasuke, berharap dapat membuat pemuda itu menampakkan bola mata kelam malam nya.

Sedikit menggeliat, semula Sakura merasa agak lega, namun rasa lega itu menghilang begitu melihat Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah lain. Memunggungi Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, _Kami-sama, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang_. Gadis itu membatin.

Haruno Sakura tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya mendesahkan napas dan mengembangkan senyuman tipis. Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, ternyata mempunyai sisi yang imut seperti ini—walau tanpa ia pungkiri juga terasa menyebalkan. Sakura sendiri baru menyadarinya semenjak insiden _'sakit'_ itu.

Gadis itu kembali mengingat ingat, bagaimana pemuda itu menarik tangannya, menahannya agar jangan pergi. Dan—bagaimana saat ia memanggil nama Rin—entah siapa—itu. Sesuatu yang keras seperti menghimpit ulu hatinya, menjepitnya hingga terasa tak kan terlepas.

Berulangkali pertanyaan menyakitkan berputar-putar didalam kepala gadis itu, seakan ingin menghakimi nya sebelum menetapkan untuk meng-eksekusi jiwa.

Siapa itu Rin? Apa itu orang yang Sasuke sukai?

Apa orang itu pernah melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke? Melihat bagaimana manjanya ia? Atau malah pernah menginap di rumah ini?

Sakura meremas ujung rok seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Seharusnya gadis itu sadar sejak awal, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan mungkin bisa disandingkan dengan gadis seperti dirinya. Ia bukanlah orang tercantik, bukan yang terpintar, dan bukan pula orang yang memiliki lekuk tubuh bagus.

Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang luar biasa.

Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan jika gadis itu berani meneteskan air matanya bersebelahan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah lain.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa menatap Sasuke di saat seperti ini. Ia tak dapat memberikan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa, walau sebaik yang ia bisa. Dengan mata merah ini, dengan tubuh yang bergetar ini, dan juga dengan wajah yang berkerut ini, ia takkan bisa. Dirinya yang memalukan akan semakin bertambah jelek di dalam penglihatan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil langkah tanpa berusaha untuk memelankan suara dentumannya, karena tujuan gadis itu dari awal memang untuk membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura pun berlari menuju dapur begitu langkahnya berhasil menapaki pintu terluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Tangan Sakura bergerak memotong-motong bawang dan segala macam bahan yang ia rasa cukup untuk membuat racikan masakannya.

Namun ketika hampir mendekati potongan terakhir, ia tak sengaja menggores telunjuk nya sendiri. Dan Sakura merutuki kesialannya sebentar—

Karena detik berikutnya ia kembali mengingat nama Rin itu—yang entah bagaimanapun ia berusaha, selalu dapat menempel lengket di fikirannya. Dan air mata dari mata gadis itu kembali menggenang.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura menatap terkejut ke arah orang yang baru saja menegurnya—yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke. Beruntung tangisan Sakura belum berlanjut terlalu jauh sehingga pemuda itu tak kan tahu.

"Oh, Hai Sas-suke_-kun_!" sapa Sakura _-berusaha-_ riang, gadis itu memberikan pose hormat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke tempat lain, "kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku," Tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menampakkan perempatan di dahinya yang sedikit lebih lebar dari kebanyakan orang.

"Oh—hahaha," Sakura tertawa, namun tawaannya tak dapat sampai ke mata indah gadis itu, "lucu sekali Sasuke_-kun_, aku sudah mencoba membangunkan mu, tapi kau sama sekali tak mau menyahut! Aku bahkan berpikiran untuk membangunkan mu beberapa menit lagi karena kurasa kalaupun aku melanjutkan acara _'membangunkan tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke'_ lebih jauh, kau tetap tak akan bangun," ujar Sakura panjang lebar, masih mempertahankan nada candaannya, namun tetap terdengar cukup sinis di telinga Sasuke.

Uchiha muda itu hanya menghendikkan bahunya dengan ekspresi datar, tak mencoba untuk melanjutkan perdebatan lain yang ia ketahui tak akan pernah selesai setelah dilanjutkan jika teman berdebat nya adalah seorang Haruno Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana, mau tak mau Sakura dibuat penasaran. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan arah jajakan Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke tak terlihat mengambil pusing—atau malah ia tak menyadari keberadaannya yang diperhatikan gadis itu—sama sekali. Sakura kini mengetahui bahwa arah yang Sasuke tuju ialah dispenser dengan wadah yang berwarna putih mengkilat.

Mata Sakura seakan terus terbius oleh keberadaan Sasuke, sehingga pandangannya tak dapat teralihkan.

Tapi kenyataannya ia tetap harus mengalihkan pandangannya begitu tahu Sasuke menyadari siapa yang sedang gadis itu perhatikan. Ketika wajahnya terasa panas, Sakura semakin merutuki tubuh miliknya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis matanya bingung, "kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sakura terlihat cukup aneh_—setelah melupakan kenyataan bahwa selama ini gadis itu memang selalu bertingkah aneh._

"Haha, apa yang kau katakan Sasuke_-kun_? Mandilah, sebentar lagi masakan enak ku akan selesai," jawab gadis itu, menampakkan cengirannya. Terlihat yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke menghadiahkan Sakura tatapan datar atas ucapannya sebelum pemuda itu memilih berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menuruti saran Sakura.

Sepanjang tarikan langkah yang Sasuke ambil, Sakura tak kuasa menahan pandangannya untuk melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Keadaan yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya dan pemuda itu. Sakura yang hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang walau untuk menoleh beberapa detik sekalipun.

Dan air matanya kembali menggenang. Uchiha Sasuke, memang mempunyai lebih dari sejuta cara untuk membuat seorang gadis menangis, bahkan tanpa pemuda itu sadari sama sekali.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Haruno Sakura terus memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke semenjak ujung-ujung kaki pemuda itu tampak memijak ruang makan tempat ia mempersiapkan segala macam masakan.

"Hai Sasuke_-kun_!" sapa gadis itu, entah untuk yang ke berapa pagi ini. Tangannya kembali membentuk sebuah pose hormat.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Lalu Sakura kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu secara lebih detil. Uchiha bungsu itu terlihat telah menuntaskan segala macam sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya ia persiapkan : seragam, sepasang kaus kaki di balik celana seragam, dasi_-walaupun belum sepenuhnya terpasang-_, rambut yang sedikit lebih rapi, dan tas selempang yang ia jinjing dengan sebelah tangan.

Sakura tersenyum bangga, mampu membuat pemuda itu menyelesaikan keperluannya membuat ia merasa amat senang.

"Khikhikhikhikhi," gadis itu tertawa—dengan mengerikan. Layaknya hantu gadis muda.

"Sakura, diantara semua caramu untuk tertawa, yang satu itu paling mengerikan," ujar Sasuke agak merinding. Bahkan suara gadis itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari suara-suara pemeran hantu yang ia dengarkan, "kuharap kau segera sembuh untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." Lanjut pemuda itu, selaju langkahnya yang terus bergantian menuju tempat duduk di bawah meja makan, tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan tertawaannya, "masa? Menurutku malah itu yang paling menawan," ujar gadis itu berusaha _innocent_, cukup untuk sekedar membuat Sasuke berparas jijik.

Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura dengan menatap gadis itu sangar, sebelah tangan pemuda itu tergerak mencapai wadah tempat sendok dan peralatan makan lainnya, dan memilih mengambil garpu—

Lalu menusuk sosis yang ada di atas piring dengan gerakan cepat, masih dengan pandangan mata yang sama—seolah-olah berharap sosok Sakura lah yang berada di atas piring, dan tertusuk dengan sangat menyenangkan. _Jika pembunuhan tidak termasuk ke dalam prospek kejahatan, _I would kill you! Right here, right now_. Dan kau bisa tertawa bebas semenjijikkan itu selamanya!_

Sakura meneguk ludah nya lalu tertawa dipaksakan, mengerti maksud pandangan yang lelaki itu berikan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali pejaman mata, gadis itu memilih untuk mengambil garpu di wadah tempat Sasuke sebelumnya mengambil barang yang sama. Lalu menusuk sosis di piring nya dengan perlahan, atau mungkin sangat pelan. Sehingga gadis itu terlihat seperti main-main.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura sangar, meminta agar Sakura berhenti melakukan tindak-tanduk menyebalkan.

Dan Haruno Sakura menuruti keinginan tuannya. Ia memilih diam untuk sementara.

Lalu seolah melupakan semuanya Sakura kembali berucap, "Sasuke_-sama_, berkencan lah dengan ku!"

Semua terlihat seperti _slow-motion_ dari pandangan mata Sakura, bagaimana makanan yang baru saja di kunyah oleh Sasuke—yang kini berbentuk serpihan kecil, melesat keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan batukan-batukan kecil dari tenggorokan kekasihnya.

Bahkan muntahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat berkilauan.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap Haruno Sakura yang terus menggumamkan lagu-lagu ceria yang ia ketahui belum pernah di publikasikan sebelumnya_—lagu aneh buatan gadis itu sendiri_.

Sakura mengajaknya_—memaksanya—_ berkencan, dan entah mengapa pemuda itu tak dapat menemukan satu pun alasan dalam pikirannya untuk _**tidak**_ menerima.

Bahkan ketika gadis itu menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk mempergunakan kendaraan_—mobil—_nya, lalu mengajaknya menggunakan sebuah alat lalu lintas yang berperan penting dalam menghancurkan nama keluarga Uchiha, _**bus tingkat**_.

"Mau kemana?" Uchiha Sasuke berujar, menyerah dengan segala kemalangannya.

Sakura tersenyum, tersenyum, dan terus tersenyum. Hingga mampu membuat Sasuke bosan.

Dari tadi ia menghadiahkan pertanyaan yang hampir selalu sama maksud nya, walau terkadang sedikit terdapat perbedaan kalimat. Dan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu, pasti ada yang salah disini.

Sakura tak berujar apa-apa, terkecuali berbagai macam irama yang silih berganti selama beberapa puluh menit meluncur _non-stop_ melalui celah bibir nya. Dan walaupun Sasuke merasa senang, hal inilah yang mampu membuat pikirannya curiga.

Haruno Sakura, cerewet, heboh, berisik, memalukan, dan bodoh, hanya diam selama beberapa puluh menit belakangan.

Entah terdapat keajaiban, atau jangan jangan memang ada sesuatu yang salah—

Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke teringat, memang tidak ada satupun yang benar di dalam diri gadis itu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Udara segar, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, musik-musik penghibur yang terus berganti setelah terputar beberapa menit, serta ekspresi wajah gadis yang berada di hadapannya terus pemuda itu ratapi.

Benar, memang benar ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang melebarkan bibirnya, menampakkan senyum.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Sasuke_-kun_! Taman bermain!"

"Sasuke_-kun_! Sasuke_-kun_! _Roller Coaster_!"

"Sasuke_-kun_! Sasuke_-kun_! Bianglala!"

Sejak awal memasuki taman bermain, teriakan gadis itu tak pernah berhenti. Apa saja yang ia lihat pada detik pertama akan ia sebutkan pada detik berikutnya, dengan _terlalu semangat_.

Seharusnya gadis itu tahu, Uchiha Sasuke tak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berada di taman bermain saat ini, ia tahu apa itu _Roller Coaster_, dia juga tahu bahwa sesuatu yang bulat dan berputar seperti roda itu adalah bianglala.

Meskipun terlihat seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke masih pernah menjadi seorang anak kecil. Namun sayang sekali ia tak pernah berhasil menyukai anak kecil.

Masalahnya saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan _bocah kecil_ bertubuh besar, yang tak lain bernama Haruno Sakura.

Dan satu masalah lainnya—

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menyukai _Roller Coaster_.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Letih, lemas, lesu. Semuanya telah Uchiha Sasuke rasakan.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke merupakan salah satu orang dengan stamina yang kuat. Tapi, kalau harus beradapan dengan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa ia nikmati, maka beginilah jadinya.

Pandangan pemuda itu menelusuri gadis yang berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

Betapa kuat nya gadis itu. Ia masih terlihat bersemangat, padahal lelaki yang berseberangan dengannya terlihat merenggang nyawa. _How cruel, This world is too cruel._

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, jemari langsing pemuda itu menusuri dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, "kau masih hidup Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya lemas. Dan sejujurnya ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan konyol nya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Ya, aku masih hidup Sasuke_-koi_. Dan aku yang begitu baik ini akan pergi sebentar untuk membelikan sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan stamina mu."

Dan sesuai dengan perkataan gadis itu, ia langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dengan langkah cepat. Dan Sasuke dibuat takut oleh stamina sang gadis._ Sakura memang mengerikan, dari berbagai macam perspeksi_.

Saat menemukan bangku panjang di sekitar tempat ia berdiri saat ini, mau tak mau Sasuke merasa lega. Otot-otot tubuh nya sudah tak sabar untuk segera diistirahatkan.

Tapi begitu mendudukkan dirinya, pemuda itu malah merasa matanya berat. Benar-benar berat.

"_Nih, hadiah dariku"_

Deg.

Uchiha muda itu mengepalkan jemari-jemari langsing nya. Belakangan ini kenangan itu entah kenapa semakin kuat saja terputar. Semenjak—

Semenjak keberadaan Sakura disekitarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tak begitu mengetahui alasannya. Ia begitu tidak mengerti apa yang saat itu tengah merenggut kesadarannya sehingga ia tak bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu. Padahal, gadis itu meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi _milik_nya selama 8 bulan.

Lucu sekali saat ia mereka kata _milik_, mungkin mereka kini berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah merasa bahwa ia pernah menjadi _milik_ Sakura.

"_Sasuke_-kun_, kau seperti orang mati saja!"_

Lagi. _Gadis_ _itu_ kembali memasuki pemikirannya. Gadis yang ia pikir telah lama ia lupakan. Gadis yang pernah mengobrak abrik hatinya.

Seketika Sasuke merasakan pandangannya meredup, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Dan berikutnya, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan. Dalam artian ia tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, atau sekedar mendengar suara bising pun ia tak mampu.

.

-oO0Oo-**Our Contract**-oO0Oo-

.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang gadis, namun sedikit kabur karena matanya belum terlalu terbiasa berkontak dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Lalu sensasi kedua yang ia rasakan adalah rasa dingin pada sekitar leher pemuda itu, membuat tubuhnya terlonjak tanpa sadar. Pandangannya berubah jelas dengan begitu cepat.

Tidak… tidak mungkin… Uchiha Sasuke tertidur berbantalkan pangkuan gadis berambut unik itu.

"Nih, hadiah dariku!"

Deg.

Senyum yang sama, pergerakan yang sama, sensasi yang sama.

"Rin…" nama itu keluar begitu saja melalui bibir tipisnya.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menutup bibir miliknya dengan jari-jemari pemuda itu. sedangkan gadis yang kini telah berada disamping pemuda itu terus menatap nya kaget. Tak perlu gadis itu jelaskan, Sasuke tahu semua arti dari ekspresi yang gadis itu berikan, kini pasti berbagai macam pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam jumlah tak logis berkeliaran didalam otaknya. Karena ia begitu mudah terbaca. Bagaikan plastik yang dapat memperlihatkan segala hal dibaliknya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, "siapa… Rin itu?"

Bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu berusaha menyembunyikan segala macam emosi yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang tiba-riba teringat saja," ujarnya berusaha datar. Dan Sasuke rasa ia berhasil, tapi entahlah. Ekspresi gadis itu memandanginya seakan-akan ia merupakan pembohong paling besar di dunia.

Haruno Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu berpaling dan menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. Membuat pemuda yang bersangkutan sedikit kaget.

Sakura begitu berharap ekspresi wajahnya tak sekaku yang ia pikirkan, "aku ingin mencoba menaiki bianglala!" sahut Sakura, dengan nada gembira seperti biasanya. Setidaknya itulah yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Uchiha Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengikuti langkah gadis yang menarik pergelangannya dengan sedikit memaksa. Atau mungkin tak terlalu memaksa, hanya saja ia tak menerima penolakan.

Antrean untuk permainan bianglala kebetulan kini telah sepi jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, tepatnya sewaktu langit masih terang tadi. Mereka berdua tak perlu berusaha sedemikian mungkin untuk dapat menaikinya, tak perlu berhimpitan, memotong barisan, dan berbagai hal merepotkan lainnya.

Tapi gadis bersurai merah muda lembut yang bersandingan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu tak mencurahkan sepatah katapun.

Jika mengingat keadaan karakter, ini begitu tidak benar. Sasuke mengetahuinya, tapi ia paling menghindari apapun hal yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya merasa kerepotan, jadi ia memilih untuk tak bertanya, dan lebih dalam lagi, ia memilih untuk tak perduli.

Keanehan pada diri Haruno itu bertahan begitu lama, bahkan setelah beberapa belas menit mereka berdiri untuk mengantri sebelum memasuki sebuah ruangan dalam lingkup bianglala tersebut.

Begitu salah seorang pekerja menuntun arah dimana mereka dapat memasuki ruangan dalam bianglala itu, Sasuke mencoba sedikit bersikap _gentleman_, dengan mempersilahkan Sakura menapaki ruang lebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Dan Sakura masih tak bereaksi dengan kebaikan Sasuke, walaupun ia berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang didalamnya. Ini bukan lagi aneh, ini ajaib. Kembali mengingat keadaan karakter, jika saat ini Sasuke berlaku baik, maka Haruno Sakura akan segera melontarkan berbagai macam ucapan-ucapan berisik di telinga pemuda itu.

Entah apa yang ada pada pikiran Sasuke, ia hanya memandangi wajah gadis manis dihadapannya yang tampak sedang bergejolak dengan berbagai macam emosi dalam pikiran gadis itu sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar bertanya apa yang saat ini sedang gadis itu pikirkan. Maksudnya, apa yang gadis itu pikirkan dengan wajah yang begitu manis…. Manis? Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke lah yang bergejolak dengan emosinya.

Tapi keadaan masih saja sama, Sasuke tak berhasil menemukan keyakinan untuk berhenti menatapi gadis itu.

Tanpa persiapan hati dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura berbalik dan memandang langsung wajah pemuda itu, membuat seseorang yang dipandangi merasa kikuk, dengan debaran-debaran jantung yang tidak ia ketahui bermaksud apa.

Menurut pemuda tampan itu, keadaan ini begitu menyebalkan. Ia seakan-akan dibuat terjebak oleh pandangan mata Sakura. Ia ingin kabur, tapi ia tak bisa.

Wewarnaan zamrud dihadapannya begitu menyihir pemuda itu sedemikian rupa, mengikat mereka dalam satu buah rantai yang tak dapat diputus dengan mudah.

Uchiha Sasuke begitu ingin menepis pemikirannya, tapi mata gadis itu—mampu membuatnya terpesona. Mereka begitu cantik, jujur, begitu luas—dan Sasuke tak begitu mengerti apa maksud kata luas yang ia pikirkan.

Lalu seakan-akan benar-benar ingin mematikan jantungnya, Haruno Sakura kembali mengagetkan dirinya, dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba, "siapa—itu Rin? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit sama dengan sebelumnya, jangan katakan jika daritadi gadis itu membuat semua ekspresi manis untuk memikirkan hal ini, "kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi bukan? Dia bukan siapa-siapa," Uchiha Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu setelah memalingkan wajahnya. Memilih untuk tak terjerat lebih lama, dan memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur tanpa ia sadari.

Ia memilih—untuk memutuskan segala macam tali sambungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Rin, dan bercengkrama tentang masa lalu ia rasa tak akan membantunya sama sekali.

Tapi pergerakan kedua tangan Sakura yang menarik pipinya untuk menatap langsung gadis itu membatalkan semuanya. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul, "Jujurlah Sasuke_-kun_, kumohon…" ujar gadis itu memaksa. Tapi dari yang Sasuke dengar, gadis itulah yang terpaksa. Ia terdengar tak begitu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Yang paling mengejutkan bagi Sasuke adalah genangan air pada salah satu mata gadis itu, tetapi tetap tak ada air yang jatuh, terlihat jelas gadis itu sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dari satu bulan hubungan _aneh_ mereka, ini kali pertama Sasuke melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang begitu rapuh. Dan jika berusaha jujur, Sasuke tak suka itu.

Uchiha Sasuke langsung menjawab jujur tanpa pemuda itu sadari, segala ketakutannya hilang. "Dia… pernah menjadi pacarku," Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "dulu… aku pernah menyukainya,"

Anehnya, begitu perkataan itu telah selesai ia utarakan sampai habis, ia tak merasa menyesal, tak sedikitpun.

Kalaupun ada yang ia sesali, adalah ekspresi menahan sakit yang gadis itu berikan.

Dan ia berharap waktu dapat terulang, sehingga segala macam perkataannya dapat ia ubah. Tapi benarkah dia bisa? Pandangan mata gadis itu begitu kuat, dan begitu membuatnya terpesona.

Pemuda itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia memilih untuk tak mengakuinya.

_Tidak,tidak,tidak_.

.

_Our Contract 4 :_

_An unromantic First Date and a weird feeling_

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Yep,,, dan sekarang waktunya bales review yang tanpa login :D (yang login dibalas di inbox :D)

Pertama! Terimakasih banyak pada para pembaca yang telah bersedia mereview fict ini! Sungguh!

**sasusaku kira : Kyaaaaaa keren bnget. Pokok nya HARUS UPDATE LAGI. Bagus banget fic nya, ya ampun . Update lagi ya n_n**

anna : kyaaa! Makasih banyak pujiannya! Waduh jadi malu,,, ini updet-annya… :D

**Canthy Meilanda : waaa sugooii,,  
keren ide cerita nyaa,,,, update kilat ya!**

Anna : waah,,, terimakasih banyak XD walupun gak bisa kilat, tapi ini updet-annya :D

**Valentoms : Senpaaaaaiiii kereeeeennnnnn! Lanjutin ya**

Sasuke di sini manis sekali kalo sakit nyahahahahah.

Yosh, sampai ketemu di chapter depan senpai

Anna : waaah! Makasih ya! :D

Tapi….. kalo senpai rasanya masih kecepetan buat anna,, hehe,,, panggil anna aja :D

Dan ini updet-annya, *walau telat sangat*

**Dream Shadow : Haloo Anna-san! I'm back!  
Ceritanya makin cetar membana badai halilintar ulala deehh xD**

Aku jd makin suka sama Sasu-chan.. Untuk aku udah pnya Itachi, hahahay

So...  
APDET KILAAATTTT!

Anna : halo juga Dream Shadow! And welcome back! :D  
waih makasih banyak pujiannya :D hehehe, dan ini updet-annya, walu telat abis :D

**Guest : kapan lanjutannya di post author... gemes banget pengen cepet baca... Rin siapa eh? ayo lanjut thor...**

Anna : siip,,, udah di post nih,,, mulai dari chapter ini Rin akan semakin terlihat ;)

.

.

.

_Hai pembaca sekalian, terimakasih banyak telah mengikuti cerita ini dan bahkan menambahkan review untuk cerita ini,,, terimakasih banyak, terimakasih banyak,,, padahal anna updet nya lama,, hehehe,,,_

_Baik, wahai pembaca sekalian, bolehkan anna kembali meminta review pembaca sekalian lewat kotak di bawah? :D  
_

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
